100 Percabeth songfics
by mnmluver97
Summary: Cute, fluffy songfics about everyone's fav couple
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so be nice!!!!!! Sorry if its really lame, but you've all been newbies, so pity me. **

(Scene: Annabeth in her cabin, crying after a fight w/ Percy. Suddenly, she hears knocking. Percy is in the window, apologizing. My Life Would Suck Without You comes on and Annabeth starts singing)

Guess this means you're sorry  (she points at him, then starts pacing)

You're standing at my door 

Guess this means you take back 

All you said before

Like how much you wanted 

Anyone but me (She points accusingly, and he hangs head.)

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again  (She lets Percy in)

Cuz we belong together now, yea (she starts dancing, and he sits on her bed, looking amused.)

Forever united here somehow, yea 

You got a piece of me 

And honestly  (she shrugs, then sits next to him.)

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  

Maybe I was stupid 

For telling you goodbye 

Maybe I was wrong 

For tryin' to pick a fight 

I know that I've got issues 

But you're pretty messed up too  (he laughs.)

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you (She hugs him, and he looks surprised)

Cuz we belong together now, yea (she starts dancing again, and he joins)

Forever united here somehow, yea 

You got a piece of me 

And honestly 

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  

Being with you is so dysfunctional  (he looks offended, and fake pouts back on the bed)

I really shouldn't miss you, 

But I can't let you go, Oh yeah (she sits on his lap)

Cuz we belong together now, yea yea 

Forever united here somehow, yea 

You got a piece of me 

And honestly 

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  

Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah) 

Forever united here somehow, yea 

You got a piece of Me

And honestly 

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you (they kiss.)

**Soooooo............ like it? hate it? I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next song will be Take me away by Avirl Lavigne. bu bye!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Take me away

_**I cannot find a way to describe it**_

_**It's there inside; all I do is hide**_

She slammed the screen down. Sje knew that Percy would be hurt, but she couldn't have turned around. She would've seen the hurt on his face, then gone to comfort him, and Annabeth was not in the mood for rejection. Or worse, he might not have cared.

_**I wish that it would just go away**_

_**What would you do, you do, if you knew**_

_**What would you do**_

She would not be able to stand it if he had turned her away. She was to close, and an emotionally breakdown would not have helped the situation. Besides, he had Rachel.

_**All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

She couldn't think with out a painful memory of him sending her over the top. She couldn't even _read_ properly. When she opened her laptop, she was reminded of the time she killed Kelly the empousa to save him. When she read any of her books on architecture, he was there making fun of her.

_**I feel like I am all alone**_

_**All by myself I need to get around this**_

Before, she had had Thalia, Luke, Grover. Thalia was with her stupid little hunters, Grover was rousing nature spirits somewhere, and luke was… anyway, Annabeth was alone. All alone, again.

_**My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you**_

_**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**_

_**Cause no one understands**_

"Hey Annabeth!" She heard his voice from behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?" she asked slowly. Her steps dragged. He caught up easily.

"I've got the photos!" he said like a little boy with a chocolate bar. He gave her the photos of both of them at the Center of Architecture. She remembered that day, the day that both of them got to be regular mortals, just going to the museum together, as friends. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Cool. Hey, I've got archery now, so… bye." She knew he was hurt, but things she would say if she stayed there would hurt him a lot more.

_**All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

Annabeth opened the email, and read his plea for reconciliation.

_Hey wisegirl, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Rachel's cousin's birthday party. It's going to be near to camp on the beach, so if you want to come, I'll send you the address. Please come? –Percy_

She could hear the puppy-dog face in the last line, but she didn't want to spend more time around that mortal than necessary. She missed her old Seaweed Brain.

_**I'm going nowhere (on and on and)**_

_**I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)**_

_**Take me away**_

_**I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)**_

_**(and off and on)**_

She needed to snap out of it, or Percy would realize that something was wrong and stsart talking about certain subjects that were better left alone. The phone rang in her ear. Her own laughter met her ears.

"Annabeth, get the hell off! Your gonna break it- Oh, hey, this is Percy. I'm not hear right now, but if I don't die and do come back, I'd appreciate it if you-" Then she heard both of they voices say "-Left a message after the beep!" The message ended with them laughing hysterically. She sighed, then hung up.

_**All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Break me away**_

_**Take me away **_


End file.
